Currently, analytical data gathered from an electrical power distribution system may be used to understand power generation and diagnose potential problems. Often, such analytical data may include high-frequency data. Displaying high-frequency data, however, may pose a variety of issues, including slow processing time, inaccurate representation of the displayed data, etc. Additionally, such issues are often increased as the data is zoomed out. Current methods to rectify such issues include, for example, a filter applied to the analytical data to remove the high frequency. Such an approach, however, fails to allow for analysis of the high-frequency data. A second approach may include rendering the high-frequency data by applying an alias, resulting in the high-frequency data being displayed as a lower-frequency signal. However, this second approach may cause an inaccurate representation of the high-frequency data.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.